L'année des emmerdes
by BakaSama Maxwell
Summary: Quand le destin s'acharne sur un pilote de gundam, ou les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne façon gundam. chap 4 up !
1. Chapter 1

**L'année des emmerdes, ou Loi de Murphy, ou encore Quand le destin s'acharne.**

Auteur : BakaSama Maxwell

Source : Gundam Wing et les désagréments de la vie quotidienne.

Genre : euh... le genre qu'on écrit quand on est déprimé et qu'on s'emmerde...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et ce qui leur arrive appartient à tout le monde.

Note : Alors là je vais tout faire pour que vous l'ayez juste après les événements ! C'est-à-dire que un chapitre comprendra une semaine de l'année et que vous l'aurez le lundi de la semaine qui suit. Exemple : la semaine 21 sera publiée le lundi de la semaine 22. Donc... Il y aura 52 chapitres... La plus longue fic que j'aurais faite et que je ferais sans doute...

Bonne lecture !

SEMAINE 1 : Comment bien commencer l'année...

# Lundi 1er Janvier 2007

Duo se réveilla en grognant douloureusement. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, les lèvres sèches, les paupières lourdes et les cils collant. Il sentait aussi une arrière douleur au niveau de ses tempes. Il ne se sentait pas bien... nauséeux... Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière bien trop forte lui fit les refermer aussitôt en grognant encore plus sous la douleur soudaine. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille pour être dans un tel état. Avec un peu beaucoup d'efforts, il se remémora la fête du réveillon du nouvel an et la magnifique cuite qu'il avait prise ! La plus belle de sa vie ! Et maintenant il en payait les pots cassés avec une gueule de bois de tous les diables et la migraine qui va avec.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, on frappa soudain violemment à la porte de sa chambre. Il sursauta et porta une main instinctivement à son crâne en gémissant de douleur.

- MAXWELL ! DEBOUT ! Il est plus de midi et on t'attend pour manger !

Wufei... Toujours aussi aimable du matin... Songea Duo en essayant péniblement de s'assoir au bord du lit.

Il finit par y arriver, sa tête le lançant horriblement. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu mais le seul effet que lui fit l'eau froide sur son visage, associée à trop de mouvements à son goût, ce fut qu'il se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir.

Alertés par le bruit de la cavalcade, les autres pilotes montèrent pour le trouver à genoux devant la cuvette, agité de convulsions alors qu'il vomissait le repas de la veille et de la bile mélangée à la forte quantité d'alcool contenu dans son corps.

- C'est bien fait Maxwell. Ca t'apprendra à te bourrer la gueule.

Merci pour la compassion les gars. C'est très sympa. Ironisa Duo en se tenant sa tête douloureuse d'une main et le rebord des chiottes de l'autre pour éviter de tomber la tête dedans alors qu'il tremblait de partout en se vidant l'estomac.

# Mardi 2 Janvier 2007

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et un jeune homme natté se précipita pour ouvrir en criant :

- Je prends !

C'est avec un regard concupiscent et un sourire de loup affamé qu'il prit la pizza des mains d'un livreur terrorrisé. Il le paya et le pauvre homme repartit rapidement alors que Duo refermait la porte.

- Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Il se dirigea vers le salon mais dans sa hâte il ne vit pas le petit repli que faisait le tapis de l'entrée. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, Duo se prit le pied dans le tapis et se vautra de façon pas élégante du tout par terre dans un cri de douleur qui fit venir les autres garçons.

Duo, en bon américain amateur de pizza qu'il était, avait voulu sauver son repas d'une fin peu glorieuse en la gardant en l'air. Le résultat fut que c'est sa mâchoire qui prit tout le choc et ça, ça fait très mal.

Trowa récupéra la pizza et Quatre examina rapidement Duo qui mourrait de faim et disait qu'il allait très bien en grimaçant de douleur à chaque mot. Et le verdict tomba :

- Désolé Duo mais vu l'état de ta mâchoire, tu ne vas pas pouvoir mâcher avant un moment. Tu vas devoir manger de la purée à midi et non la pizza.

Une longue plainte s'éleva :

- Nooooooooooooooo...

Avant d'être brusquement coupé par un cri :

- Aie.

- Et défense de parler aussi. Acheva le petit blond.

# Mercredi 3 Janvier 2007

Deux adolescents étaient tranquillements en train de regarder un film à la télévision en ce début d'après-midi, histoire de digérer tranquillement. C'était un film passionnant datant d'avant les colonies et racontant la fin du monde par un astéroïde : Armaggedon.

Quatre lâcha un soupir de fatigue et d'ennui car il l'avait déjà vu mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de tenir compagnie à son ami natté qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran à cristaux liquides.

On arrivait au moment crucial où les survivants devaient décider qui resterait poser la bombe, et mourrait donc, quand l'écran devint soudain noir et qu'une bande défilante apparut sur l'écran : "Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spécial..."

Duo se leva d'un bond, en colère.

- Non ! Ils peuvent pas me faire ça !

Quatre bailla en lâchant :

- Bah, de toute façon c'est Bruce Willis qui meure pour sauver son gendre.

Duo tomba à genoux de désespoir.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !!!!!

Quatre, insensible au malheur du châtain, se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

- Je vais me faire un thé.

- Traîîîîîîître !!!!!!

# Jeudi 4 Janvier 2007

Duo rentrait d'un footing matinal. Il avait eu besoin de se défouler et n'avait pas trouvé mieux sur le moment. Mais là il était complètement épuisé et mort de soif. Il alla donc directement dans la cuisine pour boire un graaaaaaaaaaand verre d'eau. Il se doucherait après.

Il ouvrit le placard à bouteilles et prit la première bouteille en verre dont le contenu était transparent qui lui passait sous la main. Il était trop naze pour songer à lire l'étiquette et la déboucha. Vu sa soif, il décida de carrément boire la bouteille et ne prit donc pas la peine de prendre un verre. Il but directement une longue gorgée au goulot. Il songea en arrière-plan qu'elle n'avait pas un goût habituel mais continua néanmoins de boire, gorgée après gorgée. A la moitié de la bouteille, il se sentit un peu flageollant et mit cela sur le compte de sa course. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et continua de boire son eau qui avait vraiment bon goût. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entièrement vidé la bouteille qu'il commença à se sentir nausée et qu'il vit trouble. Il lâcha la bouteille qui alerta Quatre, dans le salon à côté, lorsqu'elle se brisa au sol. Il accourut et vit de suite les dégâts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Duo ?

- Chai pas... Elle était bizarre cette eau...

Intrigué, Quatre se pencha pour rammasser les morceaux de verre et lut l'étiquette en papier. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'exploser de colère.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ?!!!! T'as vidé ma bouteille d'eau de vie de prune de 85 ! Il m'avait fallut un mal de chien toutes ces années pour la conserver et tu me l'as bu en une fois ? Tu n'as pas lu l'étiquette avant ?!!

Duo ne put répondre car son estomac se souleva aux cris du blond et il courut aux toilettes pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

# Vendredi 5 Janvier 2007

Les cinq coéquipiers étaient tous dans le salon, certains jouant aux échecs, d'autres lisant. Le calme régnait paisiblement. Heero releva soudain la tête de son livre, perplexe, et demanda :

- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que nous n'ayons encore reçu aucune réponse à nos cartes de voeux ?

Wufei se redressa à son tour, interrogateur.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange... Maxwell tu es sûr de les avoir bien postées ?

Duo, piqué au vif, se leva et se dirigea vers un imper pendu au portemanteau de l'entrée.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je les ai mises dans la poche de mon imper et je suis parti avec pour les poster. Ca fait déjà deux semaines.

Trowa l'avait suivi des yeux, comme les autres, et déclara, un peu tendu.

- Duo... C'est mon imper celui-là...

Duo se déconfit littéralement et tâta fébrilement les poches avant d'en sortir, tremblant, les cartes de voeux fatidiques.

- Mais quel crétin celui-là ! Je vous avais dit de ne rien confier d'important à ce shazi d'américain !

Quatre regarda l'horloge du salon et dit platement :

- Il te reste 20 minutes avant que la poste ne ferme pour le week end.

Duo n'en attendit pas plus et sortit en trombe de la maison, les cartes à la main, avant de subir les foudres de ses... amis...

# Samedi 6 Janvier 2007

Les cinq adolescents, pilotes de gundam, étaient sortis en ville après le dîner afin d'aller louer un film à la vidéothèque du coin car le programme télé de ce soir était vraiment plus que nul.

Mais en entrant dans la boutique ils eurent la désagréable constatation de voir que le magasin était... vide... en dehors du caissier...

- Désolé les enfants, j'ai été dévalisé cet après-midi, il ne me reste que deux films.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon c'est ça ou une énième diffusion de "Amour, gloire et beauté".

Duo, avec espoir, s'approcha et lui demanda les titres des films.

- J'ai "Alice au pays des merveilles" et "The Postman".

Cinq visages incrédules firent face au caissier. Puis, Heero s'approcha à son tour.

- Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre.

Il prit "Alice au pays des merveilles" et paya la location avant de sortir, suivi des autres, abattus par la soirée pourrie en perspective.

# Dimanche 7 Janvier 2007

Comme tous les matins, et ce malgré le fait que nous soyons un dimanche, Duo entra en trombe dans la cuisine avant même huit heures du matin. Il ouvrit directement le placard à petit déjeuner pour en sortir ses céréales et surtout son pot de Nutella adoré. En effet, Duo ne pouvait pas bien commencer une journée sans une bonne dose de chocolat et le Nutella était quand même plus facile à tartiner, ou même à manger directement avec une grande cuillière à soupe.

Il s'installa à table avec les autres, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et ouvrit son pot d'énergie personnel.

Un immense silence s'abattit dans la pièce où quatre pilotes fixait le cinquième avec appréhension. Ils redoutaient le pire et ils avaient raison, surtout quand le dit-pilote se mit à gémir de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, poussant une plainte déchirante :

- Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qui a osé finir mon Nutella ?!!!!!!

Tous déglutirent, surtout en songeant que la journée s'annonçait abominable avec un Duo en manque de chocolat et qui ne pourrait pas avoir sa dose avant demain, les magasins étant fermés le dimanche...

Note de votre reporter préférée (enfin j'espère) : Merci d'avoir suivi notre journal hebdomadaire. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... ou catastrophes, à vous de choisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'année des emmerdes, ou Loi de Murphy, ou encore Quand le destin s'acharne.**

Auteur : BakaSama Maxwell

Source : Gundam Wing et les désagréments de la vie quotidienne.

Genre : euh... le genre qu'on écrit quand on est déprimé et qu'on s'emmerde...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et ce qui leur arrive appartient à tout le monde.

Note : Alors là je vais tout faire pour que vous l'ayez juste après les événements ! C'est-à-dire que un chapitre comprendra une semaine de l'année et que vous l'aurez le lundi de la semaine qui suit. Exemple : la semaine 21 sera publiée le lundi de la semaine 22. Donc... Il y aura 52 chapitres... La plus longue fic que j'aurais faite et que je ferais sans doute...

Bonne lecture !

SEMAINE 2 : Cours de cuisine.

# Lundi 8 Janvier 2007

- Steuplééééééééé Quatre !!!!

- D'accord, d'accord... Tu as gagné Duo. Cette semaine je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner quelques trucs simples.

- YES ! Explosa de joie le châtain en bondissant de sa position à genoux sur le carrelage froid pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui faire un smack sonore sur la joue.

- Merci Quatre ! J't'adore !

- Je sais, je sais... Bon, on va commencer simple. Est-ce que tu peux m'éplucher et me couper ces carottes en rondelles pour midi ? Je voudrais faire des carottes vichy avec mon rôti de porc.

- Bien sûr chef ! Pas de problème !

Duo prit joyeusement le nécessaire, une planche en bois, des carottes, un économe et un couteau bien aiguisé. L'épluchage se déroula sans trop de difficulté. Grâce à l'économe, il ne faisait pas trop de grosses épluchures. Il avait juste un peu mal aux mains parce que les carottes étaient dures et gelées, sortant à peine du frigo. Mais quand vint le moment de les couper en rondelles...

- AIE !

Duo porta rapidement son index à sa bouche en grimaçant de douleur. Quatre le lui prit de force et vit une magnifique entaille qui... pissait le sang...

- Il faut désinfecter de suite.

- Mais ça fait mal l'alcool à 90° !

Quatre soupira.

- La cuisine c'est fini pour toi pour aujourd'hui.

# Mardi 9 Janvier 2007

Les cinq adolescents s'apprêtaient à passer à table, une bonne odeur envahissant la cuisine. Quatre et Duo n'étaient pas peu fiers d'avoir réussi à faire cuire un pot-au-feu sans le rater !

Quatre sortit la grande fourchette et la louche pour servir en demandant :

- Duo, tu peux amener la casserole sur la table s'il-te-plait.

- Bien sûr !

Il regarda la grosse cocotte en inox avec deux petites poignées latérales. Sans réfléchir, trop pressé de faire goûter sa première réussite culinaire, il attrapa les deux anses à pleines mains et lâcha aussitôt en criant de douleur, les doigts rougis par la chaleur brûlante du métal.

Quatre se précipita et lui prit les poignets pour mettre les mains sous l'eau froide du robinet.

- Imbécile ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu prendre cette casserole avec un torchon ou les gants de cuisine ? Tu pourras pas te servir de tes mains avant quelques heures ! T'es bon pour la becquée, comme le bébé irresponsable que tu es !

# Mercredi 10 Janvier 2007

Cet après-midi, Quatre avait décidé de tenter un gâteau avec Duo. Il était derrière lui en train de le regarder lire la recette dans le livre. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait bien. Duo était appliqué et suivait les instructions à la lettre, lui demandant quand il ne connaissait pas un terme technique. C'était une simple recette de gâteau au yaourt. Le plus compliqué était de réussir à le faire lever pour qu'il soit moelleux et non une galette.

Quand Quatre fut appelé dans une autre pièce, il recommanda à Duo de l'attendre si il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose. Mais Duo était tellement pressé de réussir et ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rater une recette aussi simple. Il fit donc le gâteau et venait de le mettre au four quand Quatre revint. Celui-ci se pencha devant la vitre pour regarder mais on ne voyait que la pâte crue pour l'instant.

- Bravo Duo. Ca a l'air d'être bon. Maintenant surveille bien le temps de cuisson.

- Oui chef !

Duo regarda sa montre avant de se poser sur une chaise, face au four. Il voulait voir le gâteau monter. Quatre avait dit que c'était rigolo la première fois qu'on le voyait. Le blond alla lire dans le salon pendant ce temps-là. Ils avaient bien une demi-heure avant de surveiller pour que ça ne brûle pas.

Duo n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Très vite, il vit la pâte qui gonflait, gonflait, gonflait. Si Quatre ne l'avait pas prévenu, il se demanderait si c'était normal.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il trouvait qu'elle gonflait quand même beaucoup... Elle prenait presque toute la place dans le four.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et tous les pilotes se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit, arme à la main. Il trouvèrent Duo les fesses par terre, sonné et ébahi, fixant, incrédule, le four d'où sortait un peu de fumée. Quatre alla éteindre celui-ci avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir... un massacre...

- Comment le gâteau a-t-il pu exploser ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse car Duo n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, le blond tendit le doigt et prit une miette de pâte pas cuite pour la renifler puis la goûta du bout de la langue. Il grimaça de dégoût.

- Tu as mis trop de levure Duo.

- Pou... Pourtant ils disent d'en mettre 200 grammes, j'ai bien vérifié.

- 200... QUOI ?!!!!

Quatre lut rapidement la recette et explosa de colère.

- 200 grammes de farine et seulement 20 grammes de levure triple idiot !!!!!

# Jeudi 11 Janvier 2007

Bon, cette fois, je ne peux pas me planter. Songea Duo alors que Quatre l'avait mis devant une poële. A côté, sur le plan de travail, il y avait du beurre, un couteau, une assiette contenant des steaks et une grande fourchette.

- Tu penses que je peux te laisser ? Tu as juste à attendre que le beurre ait fondu et frémisse. Ensuite tu mets les steaks. Cinq minutes de chaque côté et tu coupes le feu. Ca ira ?

- Oui, oui, Quatre. Je peux quand même faire ça !

Quatre le laissa pour mettre la table et appeler les autres. Duo inspira et mis un bon morceau de beurre dans la poële déjà chaude car il avait mis le feu dessous avant. Le beurre fondit aussitôt et Duo n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une minute avant de prendre le premier steak avec la fourchette. Il le placa au-dessus du centre de la poële mais il ne l'avait pas posé entièrement que des gouttes de beurre liquide brûlant sautèrent sur ses mains et ses avant-bras, l'ébouillantant. Il en lâcha la fourchette qui tomba par terre et le steak qui atterrit heureusement dans la poële dans un fort grésillement et de nouvelles projections de graisse brûlantes. Duo lâcha un petit cri sous la douleur et s'éloigna pour se rincer les bras et les mains, essayant de soulager la douleur avec de l'eau froide.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaatre !!!!

Le petit blond rappliqua aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo regardait méchamment la gazinière et surtout l'instrument de torture qui se trouvait dessus.

- Ce beurre est vivant. Il a essayé de me tuer. J'approche plus ce truc ! Chui pas une frite !

# Vendredi 12 Janvier 2007

Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'était la bonne ! Il était certain d'avoir enfin réussi un plat correctement ! Bien sûr, avec l'aide de Quatre, mais tout seul il n'aurait jamais essayé de cuisiner un coq au vin. C'est donc avec un sourire triomphal qu'il posa le plat sur la table, sous le regard surpris des trois autres qui n'en revenaient pas. La volaille sentait bon, avait l'air délicieuse, et était parfaitement cuite d'apparence. Ils se demandaient tous où cela allait clocher cette fois. Pourtant, ils ne dirent rien et Quatre découpa la bête et servit tout le monde. Puis, ils commençèrent à manger tous en même temps.

C'est donc tous en même temps qu'ils crachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

- C'est infect Maxwell !

- T'exagères Wufei. C'est juste un peu trop...

- Sucré ?

- C'est ça Quatre. Pourtant j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit.

Duo se leva et ouvrit le placard, montrant deux récipient en verre transparents et identiques. Il prit celui dont il s'était servi et le montra aux autres.

- C'est mis juste un peu de sel. J'ai pas mis de sucre.

Quatre prit une mine coupable.

- C'est de ma faute. Je savais que j'aurais du mettre des étiquettes sur les salières. Mais comme j'étais le seul à m'en servir jusqu'à présent...

- C'est pas ta faute Winner ! Ce crétin d'américain n'a qu'à sentir les pots quand il y en a deux identiques ! Ou alors il goûte avant.

# Samedi 13 Janvier 2007

Duo était très fier de lui ! Il avait suivi les instructions orales de Quatre à la lettre, devant lui, et avait réussi à faire une pizza ! C'était vraiment pas difficile, une fois qu'on savait ce qu'on devait faire.

- Maintenant tu la mets dans le four chaud et tu laisses cuire vingt à vingt-cinq minutes, suivant si tu la veux juste dorée ou bien croustillante aux bords.

- Oki ! Merci chef !

Duo regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure et ils vaquèrent à d'autres occupations pendant que la pizza cuisait lentement dans le four.

Duo alla s'installer dans sa chambre pour jouer à sa console avec un jeu de combat. Il était tellement pris par son jeu qu'il sauta littéralement quand un cri retentit dans la maison.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Il en lâcha sa manette et poussa un juron en anglais.

- Chiet ! La pizza !

Il se précipita dans la cuisine mais c'était trop tard. De la fumée amplissait la pièce. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer et distingua alors Quatre, la mine sévère, qui tenait une pizza crâmée aux trois quarts dans ses mains.

- C'est fini ! J'abandonne ! Tu n'es même pas capable de surveiller la cuisson de ton plat préféré ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre mais moi je ne t'apprends plus à cuisiner !

# Dimanche 14 Janvier 2007

Ce matin, Duo était particulièrement mou et morose. Non seulement il n'avait plus de Nutella mais en plus il n'avait plus de professeur de cuisine et du coup il avait très mal dormi. C'est donc avec des gestes d'automate qui ne regarde absolument pas ce qu'il fait qu'il fit couler le café, étant le premier levé.

Il sortit une tasse mais décida de ne pas prendre de sucre. Un café bien noir le réveillerait peut-être.

Quand celui-ci eut fini de couler, Duo s'en servit une bonne tasse et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Le café fumait bien et chauffait la céramique mais Duo, ne tenant que l'anse, ne le sentit pas.

Il regardait mélancoliquement dehors, par la fenêtre entrouverte pour rafraîchir la pièce, et leva la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire son café. Le liquide noir n'eut pas touché le bout de sa langue qu'il laissa échapper la tasse en criant de douleur à la brûlure. Mais il poussa un deuxième cri car la tasse, en tombant par terre, s'était renversé sur ses jambes et le liquide bouillant avait traversé sans peine la fine épaisseur de son pantalon de pyjama.

- Je suis maudit c'est pas possible !

Les autres pilotes étaient arrivés au cri et contemplaient d'un oeil impassible les dégâts. Quatre prit les choses en main en sortant la serpillière et en ramassant la tasse, heureusement non cassée.

- Toi la catastrophe ambulante, file à la douche ! Ca te réveillera peut-être pour t'éviter d'autres bêtises.

Duo sortit en marmonnant alors que ses jambes le brûlaient mais moins que le bout de sa langue qu'il ne cessait de frotter contre son palais pour calmer la douleur.

Note de votre reporter préférée (enfin j'espère) : Merci d'avoir suivi notre journal hebdomadaire. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... ou catastrophes, à vous de choisir.

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :

Hahn tah Yhel : Merci pour ta review ! Alors les jours seront plus ou moins drôles mais le principe restera toujours le même oui. J'essaierai d'être le plus drôle possible à chaque fois pour garder un niveau. Biz.

jojo : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je connais ça parce que ça m'est arrivé déjà ! Ne jamais passé derrière son frère quand il s'agit de Nutella, il range toujours un pot vide... Mici pour la review. Biz.

SNT59 : Et non, on ne change pas. La preuve c'est que cette semaine les catastrophes sont encore pires pour notre Duo, et c'est pas près de s'arranger. Mici et Biz.

marnie02 : La pizza est une mésaventure personnelle, sauf que moi elle est tombée par terre, à l'envers, alors que je descendais de voiture. Heureusement, elle était restée dans son carton... Sinon une semaine de calme pour Duo... Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas au programme ! C'est une année entière de problèmes qui l'attend. Il se reposera l'année prochaine ! Mici et biz.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'année des emmerdes, ou Loi de Murphy, ou encore Quand le destin s'acharne.**

Auteur : BakaSama Maxwell

Source : Gundam Wing et les désagréments de la vie quotidienne.

Genre : euh... le genre qu'on écrit quand on est déprimé et qu'on s'emmerde...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et ce qui leur arrive appartient à tout le monde.

Note : Alors là je vais tout faire pour que vous l'ayez juste après les événements ! C'est-à-dire que un chapitre comprendra une semaine de l'année et que vous l'aurez le lundi de la semaine qui suit. Exemple : la semaine 21 sera publiée le lundi de la semaine 22. Donc... Il y aura 52 chapitres... La plus longue fic que j'aurais faite et que je ferais sans doute...

Bonne lecture !

SEMAINE 3 : Sortie en ville.

# Lundi 15 Janvier 2007

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! Enfin de l'air frais !!!!!

- Calme-toi Duo.

- Mais Quatre ! Ca fait trois semaines qu'on était enfermés ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes et dévaliser les boutiques ! Y'a toujours des promos une fois les fêtes finies !

- Oui, oui ! D'accord ! Mais tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu mets les pieds. Tu es trop tête en l'air.

- Bin en même temps les décos elles sont en hauteur, pas au sol. Pis y'a rien à voir paaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!

BAM

- Je t'avais dit de regarder tes pieds.

Duo se redressa et s'assit par terre, frottant son nez et ses genoux douloureux.

- Ils ont besoin aussi de mettre des trottoirs partout...

# Mardi 16 Janvier 2007

- Duo, je vais faire les courses. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Yes ! Chui toujours partant pour aller prendre l'air !

Duo et Quatre prenaient donc la voiture pour aller faire quelques courses. Après s'être garés au parking du supermarché, Duo se mit en marche en fixant obstinément ses pieds.

- Cette fois je tomberai pas.

- Tu devrais quand même songer à regarder droit devant de temps en temps.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a rien devant moAIE !!!

Duo tomba sur les fesses et se frotta le front.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir.

- Qu'il y avait un poteau devant toi ? Je l'ai fait.

# Mercredi 17 Janvier 2007

Ce soir, les forts et fiers pilotes de gundam ont préféré sortir en ville pour aller voir un film au cinéma, malgré la menace des soldats d'Oz qui patrouillent dans les grandes rues. Pourquoi ? La raison n'est pas un accès de bravoure mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais, même sous la torture.

Ils marchaient donc, groupés, sur leurs gardes, jusqu'à ce que Duo voit le cinéma et se précipite dans le hall sécurisant. Du moins, il le pensait, car il se heurta à une porte fermée. Il la secoua, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne s'ouvrait pas, jusqu'à ce que Wufei lise une pancarte placée sur la porte d'à côté :

- "Fermé pour cause de rénovations"

Duo tomba à genoux en gémissant.

- Nooooo... Pas ça... Ils ont pas le droit... C'est de la torture...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire nous ? Se plaigna Trowa.

Quatre les acheva en leur rappelant ce qui les attendait chez eux.

- Désolé Duo, mais toi aussi tu vas devoir regarder "Lassie, chien fidèle".

# Jeudi 18 Janvier 2007

Les cinq adolescents avaient finalement trouvé un petit resto sympa pour dîner, leur cuisto en chef - j'ai nommé Quatre - n'ayant pas eu du tout envie de faire la cuisine ce soir.

Ils étaient donc tous attablés et scrutaient le menu en attendant le retour du serveur. Heero reposa son menu le premier.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Quatre oui lui répondirent et il appela le serveur. Les commandes furent vite prises et comme il n'y avait pas grand monde pour un soir de semaine, les plats arrivèrent plutôt vite eux aussi. Duo, toujours affamé et pas sortable pour deux sous, engouffra sa douzaine d'huîtres à vitesse grand V, plus rapide que le TGV entre deux gares.

Quatre soupira devant une telle attitude mais ne dit rien... pour le moment... Car, à peine rentrés à la maison, Duo se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre.

- Ouhh... Les huîtres étaient pas fraîches ou quoi ?

- Tu as surtout mangé trop vite.

- J'ai mal...

- Tu as une indigestion.

Duo allait râler encore mais... il préféra courir aux toilettes et cette fois ce n'était pas pour se vider l'estomac...

# Vendredi 19 Janvier 2007

Duo courait en avant, faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis, et repartait en avant, heureux qu'ils sortent tous en ville en ce bel après-midi.

Trowa, un micro sourire amusé aux lèvres, le prévint quand même :

- Duo, tu devrais quand même regarder où tu mets les pieds.

- J'arrête pas Trotro ! Je regarde sans arrêt devant moi ! Cette fois je ne tomberai pas à cause d'un trottoir ou d'un poteau !

- Fais quand même attention.

- Oui, oui. No soucy ! Je maîtriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !!

VLAM.

- Aeurgh !!! Ca chlingue !!!!

- Je t'avais prévenu. Un chien est passé avant toi. T'es bon pour la douche et le récurrage de tes baskets.

- T'approche pas de moi Maxwell ! Tu pues !

- Merci pour le soutien... Comme si ça vous était jamais arrivé...

Devant quatre regards négatifs, Duo soupira.

- Ok... j'ai rien dit...

# Samedi 20 Janvier 2007

Duo, tout content d'avoir gagné un peu d'argent avec un jeu de grattage acheté à la librairie dans l'après-midi, bondit dans le salon où les pilotes prenaient un peu de repos.

- Les gars, ce soir je vous invite au resto !

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, réfléchissant et puis...

- D'accord.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ce soir ? Ils pouvaient bien sortir de temps en temps, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage.

Ils choisirent un restaurant assez simple mais où on mangeait bien. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même l'arrivée de l'addition ne changea rien. Sauf pour Duo... Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches avant de passer par toutes les couleurs et de faire un sourire jaune.

- Hin, hin... Les amis... Vous allez rire... J'ai oublié mon portefeuille à la maison...

Ses coéquipiers, sans même se concerter, lui lançèrent un regard noir et dirent en choeur :

- Corvée de plonge !

# Dimanche 21 Janvier 2007

Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi ? Non mais franchement ! Pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant bien regardé à droite et à gauche avant de traverser !

Heureusement que Heero, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, avait eu le réflexe de le tirer en arrière par la natte. Il vit à peine une masse sombre passer devant lui dans un éclair. Son coeur était affolé en réalisant qu'il avait failli se faire écraser par un chauffard.

Pendant que Quatre et Wufei invectivaient le conducteur fautif qui n'avait même pas ralentit, Trowa et le sauveur du natté l'aidèrent à se relever en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Duo en était quitte pour une sacrée frousse et un magnifique hématome sur son coccix. Il jura en anglais en frottant l'endroit douloureux.

Plus jamais je traverse une route sans une armure en gundamium moi !

Note de votre reporter préférée (enfin j'espère) : Merci d'avoir suivi notre journal hebdomadaire. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... ou catastrophes, à vous de choisir.

Réponses aux reviews :

Hahn tah Yhel : Et oui, il y a des gens qu'il ne faut surtout pas laisser approcher des casseroles. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un cordon bleu. Pour le café brûlant, perso je n'en bois pas. Moi c'est avec la soupe que je me brûle la langue... kisu et mici pour la rev'.

Shalimar : Alors pour Duo, bin... tu sais à quel point j'aime ce perso ?! En plus, il me fallait un seul souffre-douleur pour toute l'année et j'ai déjà certains trucs en tête qu'il n'y a qu'à Duo que ça peut arriver donc voilà... Ensuite pour la levure... Bon, c'est vrai je n'ai pas de livre sous la main pour vérifier les quantités mais en même temps j'étais obligé de mettre des grammes sinon j'aurais fait comment la blague avec la farine ? Et pour la cuisine au beurre... Disons que ça ne fait que quelques années que ma mère utilise de l'huile en cuisine, toute mon enfance c'était de la cuisine au beurre et j'en suis pas morte. Sinon pour Quatre et les plats français bin... Il aime varier les plaisirs et Trowa lui a montré deux trois trucs. kisu et mici pour la rev'.

Kyu : Pourquoi c'est toujours Duo qui prend ? Disons qu'on se ressemble tellement tous les deux que c'est plus facile pour moi de l'écrire. Y'a facilement la moitié des trucs qui vont arriver à Duo qui me sont arrivés à moi, bien que ce ne soit pas en une année heureusement. kisu et mici.

Eden : Alors voyons voir qu'est-ce que j'ai prévu dans mes brouillons ?... Arf... Je peux pas le dire... Disons juste que j'avais presque fini la semaine trois quand j'ai eu la review donc pas de changement au programme. Sinon, oui j'avais prévu des semaines, voire mois, avec des scénars, bien sûr qu'il y aura des missions. Ils peuvent pas avoir une année entière de congés sabbatiques, c'est pas réaliste. Pour le fait que Duo ne sache pas faire la cuisine, euh... Chai pas si tu as remarqué mais il est orphelin, il a grandi dans la rue, et c'est pas soeur Hélène ou G qui allait lui apprendre à cuisiner. Donc pour moi oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Ensuite, j'ai pas dit qu'il n'allait pas réessayer de faire la cuisine dans l'année ! Mais là il a demandé à Quatre de lui apprendre et celui-ci étant très patient il a essayé pendant une semaine avant de craquer. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions. kisu et mici.

SNT59 : Mais si, mais si ! Duo va bien finir par faire cuire quelque chose correctement... un jour... lol ! kisu et mici.

Naviek : Des bonheurs, euh... je sais pas... peut-être... t'as bien lu le titre hein ? Faut pas t'attendre à des bisounours à la rescousse là ! Et pour les autres... C'est la loi de Murphy ! kisu et mici.

Catirella : Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'était le but. Pour Wufei... faire la cuisine ? C'est un travail de femme ! C'est indigne d'un guerrier ! Je sais même pas si il pourrait se faire réchauffer un plat au micro ondes... Et je suis d'accord, pour une fois ce n'était pas de la faute de Duo, enfin... il aurait quand même pu demander à Quatre en voyant deux pots identiques... hem... kisu et mici.

Iroko : Mais bien sûr qu'il va rester en vie ! Je vais quand même pas tuer mon personnage principal ! Sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire. A moins que je le face revenir en fantôme... Idée à creuser... Par contre, je te l'assure, Duo PEUT faire pire. N'oublie pas qu'il y a 52 semaines dans l'année et là ça ne fait que, à l'heure où j'écris, trois de passées. Il a le temps de s'améliorer le petit . kisu et mici.

Marnie02 : Bien sûr qu'il met beaucoup de coeur à l'ouvrage Duo ! Il veut toujours s'améliorer et il aime apprendre de nouvelles choses. Mais disons que la cuisine c'est pas pour tout de suite. Moi aussi il m'est arrivé pas mal de catastrophes en cuisine. Heureusement que c'est pas tout le temps sinon je serais bannie des cuisines... kisu et mici.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'année des emmerdes, ou Loi de Murphy, ou encore Quand le destin s'acharne.**

Auteur : BakaSama Maxwell

Source : Gundam Wing et les désagréments de la vie quotidienne.

Genre : euh... le genre qu'on écrit quand on est déprimé et qu'on s'emmerde...

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et ce qui leur arrive appartient à tout le monde.

Note : Alors là je vais tout faire pour que vous l'ayez juste après les événements ! C'est-à-dire que un chapitre comprendra une semaine de l'année et que vous l'aurez le lundi de la semaine qui suit. Exemple : la semaine 21 sera publiée le lundi de la semaine 22. Donc... Il y aura 52 chapitres... La plus longue fic que j'aurais faite et que je ferais sans doute...

Note 2 : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis.

Bonne lecture !

SEMAINE 4 : Quand les machines se rebellent.

# Lundi 22 Janvier 2007

- Duo.

- Oui mon petit Heechan d'amour ?

- Inutile de me faire ces yeux-là, tu sais très bien que ça ne prend pas. Cette semaine on doit réviser nos gundams. Je veux ton rapport sur l'état de ton gundam samedi soir au plus tard.

- Ouais ouais...

BAM.

- J'ai dit au boulot !

- C'était pas la peine de me faire tomber du lit ! Maintenant j'ai mal aux fesses.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever faignéant. Il est déjà 11h et tout le monde est au travail, sauf toi.

- Et toi alors ?

- Fallait bien venir te remuer. Et voir ta tête quand j'ai retourné le matelas ça valait vraiment le coup.

- Gniagniagnia.

# Mardi 23 Janvier 2007

Duo, s'étant enfin décidé à se mettre au travail, se dirigea vers le mur du hangar le plus près de son gundam adoré. Il avait établi un programme de révisions, décidant dans quel ordre il devenait examiner chaque partie de son armure mobile et le temps qu'il devait y accorder. Il aimait planifier ce genre de choses pour être sûr d'avoir fini dans les temps impartis.

Il posa donc la feuille sur le mur, à hauteur de ses yeux, se serait plus pratique pour travailler. Mais comme il n'avait pas trouvé de punaise dans la maison, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait aussi bien la fixer avec un clou. Il positionna donc le clou sur la feuille et leva le marteau. Il donna un premier clou pour fixer. Niquel ! Mais le deuxième il fit moins attention et...

- AIIIIIIIIIIIEUH !!!!! FUCKING SHIT ! SALOPERIE DE MARTEAU !

Il ne se tut que pour sucer son pouce gonflé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

# Mercredi 24 Janvier 2007

- Soit prudent Duo.

- T'inquiète Trowa. C'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette visseuse.

- Le marteau d'hier non plus c'était pas la première fois.

- Gniagnia.

Après un tirage de langue en règle, Duo se remit au travail sur cette plaque de métal qu'il était en train de visser et Trowa retourna sur sa propre armure, légèrement inquiet quand même pour son co équipier qui semblait poursuivi par la malchance depuis quelques temps.

ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! MON DEATHSCYTHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa revint en courant près du natté et le trouva en pleurs devant une magnifique rayure sur la cuirasse du géant de fer. Il lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

- On peut toujours essayer un peu de peinture.

Un regard noir et meurtrier de la part du Shinigami lui indiqua que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

# Jeudi 25 Janvier 2007

- Maxwell ! Je te laisse le fer à souder ici, si tu en as besoin.

- Thanks Wuwu.

Wufei repartit en grommelant contre un certain américain et ses surnoms stupides. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui dire directement car lui aussi avait beaucoup de révisions à faire sur son gundam.

Duo, lui, descendit du cockpit pour aller prendre le fer et le brancher sur une prise électrique murale. Il avait de petites soudures à faire sur un circuit électrique du panneau de commandes. Pendant que le matériel chauffait, il fit d'autres vérifications dans les jambes. Quand il reprit le fer, une bonne demi heure plus tard, il se dit qu'il devait être bien chaud, surtout que Wufei s'en était servi juste avant.

Il l'approcha du fil posé sur le circuit et qu'il devait faire fondre pour la soudure mais haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant que le fil ne fondait justement pas. Pourtant il était certain que c'était le bon fil et qu'il tenait le fer correctement.

Il est peut-être pas assez chaud en fin de compte Songea le pilote du Deathscythe.

Aussi, sans réfléchir, il prit la pointe du fer à souder entre son pouce et son index pour en vérifier la température.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il lâcha tout alors que quatre adolescents se précipitaient vers lui dont Quatre, rôdé maintenant, avec la trousse de premiers secours.

- Ca brûûûûûûûûle !!!!!!!!

En voyant ses doigts et le fer ils comprirent aussitôt. Quatre lui mit de la pommade contre les brûlures et un gaze gras pour éviter les cloques.

- Baka. Pourquoi tu n'as pas trempé la pointe dans le seau d'eau là-bas pour en vérifier la chaleur ?

- Parce que je le croyais froid... J'aurais pas mis les doigts si j'avais su qu'il serait chaud...

# Vendredi 26 Janvier 2007

- Aaaaahhhhh !!! Ca fait du bien de prendre une douche !

Duo était content parce qu'il avait malgré tout fini ses réparations dans les temps et qu'il avait toute la journée de demain pour faire ce fichu rapport demandé par un pilote en débardeur vert et spandex noir. Il se demandait toujours où il pouvait bien cacher son flingue vu comme son bas le moulait... Enfin...

Duo sortit de la douche, trempé et dégoulinant d'eau. Il cligna des yeux à cause de l'ampoule qui éclairait trop fort et alla appuyer, un peu à l'aveuglette, sur le mur à côté de la porte pour éteindre la lumière.

- YAAAAAA !!!!!

BOUM.

Duo était tombé sur les fesses quand Quatre ouvrit précipitamment la porte pour savoir pourquoi il avait crier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

Duo, encore tremblant et ayant de légers sursauts, répondit un peu en colère.

- Mais quel est le crétin qui a mis une prise électrique juste sous l'interrupteur ?

- Tu te serais correctement essuyé les mains avant d'y toucher aussi. Tu te serais pas électrocuté.

- Merci pour la compassion...

# Samedi 27 Janvier 2007

Duo avait passé la journée à refaire son rapport parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le montrait à monsieur le leader, élève du professeur J, celui-ci trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Notre natté commençait à en avoir marre. Aussi, cette fois, il va lui imprimer son fichu rapport en trois exemplaires et lui mettre dans une enveloppe directement sous sa porte de chambre. Non mais !

Duo alla donc dans le bureau commun pour brancher son portable sur l'imprimante et lançant l'impression après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait assez de papier et que les paramètres étaient bons. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer là non plus, parce qu'une ligne aurait été plus longue que l'autre !

Les premières pages sortirent sans problèmes mais d'un seul coup, Duo trouva la page drôlement longue. Il regarda de plus près et vit que la machine avait agrippé la feuille suivant trop tôt. Il pesta et stoppa l'impression pour la reprendre de cette page là. Et là, l'imprimante prit non pas une feuille mais trois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette foutu machine ? Elle veut me rendre chèvre ?

Il recommença à nouveau et cette fois un bip rouge s'alluma : "bourrage papier".

- Raaaaahhhh !!! Elle va toutes me les faire !!!!!

Après d'autres problèmes en répétition, Duo finit les toutes dernières feuilles pour imprimer son rapport. Enfin satisfait, il les emmena chez Heero, dans une enveloppe et sous la porte.

Au repas du soir, Heero lâcha entre deux bouchées :

- Duo, tu me referas ton rapport. Tu m'as donné douze pages strictement identiques et numérotées "1".

BAM.

Quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule du natté dont le front venait de heurter douloureusement la table. Un faible gémissement s'échappa :

- Veux mourir...

# Dimanche 28 Janvier 2007

Après avoir vaincu le distributeur de feuilles en folie, alias l'imprimante maudite, ainsi que les exigences d'un pilote presque parfait, alias Heero, en ce qui concerne la manière de rédiger un rapport d'entretien d'armure mobile, Duo s'attaqua donc à refaire pour une énième fois son rapport sur son ordinateur portable adoré.

Il venait de le finir et de l'enregistrer et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer sur la boite mail de Heero pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses critiques ni son humeur noire à cause d'un léger retard. Seulement...

Ping.

- Gné ?

Duo fixait son écran noir sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était éteint aussi brusquement. Il essaya de le rallumer mais l'ordinateur refusait toute commande, y compris le marche arrêt. Là, Duo paniqua un peu et, sans réfléchir plus, se précipita chez Heero avec le malade.

- Heechan ! Mon ordi s'est éteint et j'arrive pas à le redémarrer !

Heero prit la bête et pianota un peu dessus avant de lâcher froidement :

- Le disque dur est mort.

- Noooooooonnnnnnn !!!! Et mon rapport ?!!!!

- Perdu définitivement. Et c'est de ta faute, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas jouer pendant 72 heures d'affilées à tes jeux vidéos sur un ordinateur portable, ce n'est pas fait pour.

Note de votre reporter préférée (enfin j'espère) : Merci d'avoir suivi notre journal hebdomadaire. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... ou catastrophes, à vous de choisir.

Réponse aux reviews :

Il paraît qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews comme je l'ai fait dans les chapitres précédents... Je vais donc me contenter de remercier ceux qui me lisent toujours et me laissent des petits mots pour m'encourager. Merci beaucoup.

Oh ! Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant mais les professeurs ont donné une mission aux pilotes lundi dernier. Je vais donc vous en parler dans le prochain chapitre.


End file.
